plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Cavi 74
Witaj, Cavi 74, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 11:05, cze 25, 2011 can't you change a password ? ok don't be angry on me but you must do a special challange.i must be fair to all contestants,because you joined in 10th ep.your special challange is doing a group photo.you must choose - you're doing a photo or you quite.you must choose,sorry 10 hours ! sorry but i can't give you more time 10 hours it's not to long time for me.if you haven't time you can't do a ticket (no elimination today) Cavi you're in The game ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:32, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D , maybe the next season we could be on the same team ! I have a question cavi, do you will do a second season when Total drama danger will be ended ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:39, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi have a little help for you for your special challenge ( Johan and Katie are in couple and Billy is mean ! ) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:56, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) how doing the group photo is doing ? Przemek9514 13:24, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok you are in game but you have 42 hours to do a "special challange",but remember must be all 18 contestants and you can choose a place but i think that island would be the best.OK ? You're official contestant but remember if you will not a pic you will be disqualified.We don't want it so Good Work ! Przemek9514 13:44, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 *NEW CHALLANGE : Ok you designed tickets on concert so we have concert ! Your concert must be at scene.You must do a scene for your contestant.(All contestants must do it) i deleted him.how is doing a group photo ? you have 18 hours to do it.if you need i can give you extra 2/3 hours.Do you need it ?Przemek9514 14:17, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 CONGRATULATION you won this episode,but remember you must do a group photo or you will be disqualified.I don't want it (but they can kill me).So good work !Przemek9514 14:57, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi,cavi you have 14 hours to do a group photo or you REALLY will be eliminated.I and you dont want it so please do it.No extra times.Just 14 hourś.If you want you can be in finale.So good work and please do it i dont want kick you but if you wont do it i will must eliminate you.Good work and good luke bye join http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 - Chloe22 plese plese join my camp it wold be awsome to have you in your my favoret user http://totaldramaflame.wikia.com go to my blogand audition-Jarrod777 Cavi you must send the group picture to Przemek you have 7 hours extra and if you haven't finished you can send him the picture didn't finished ! Time is turning ! Do it ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:51, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) You've got 17 hours to do the group picture or you're eliminated. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:21, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)